Many article manufacturing and handling processes require placement of discrete articles in a single file for processing or packaging. For example, in the processing of edible poultry carcasses it is desirable to convey the carcasses to a processing station by first placing large numbers of carcasses in a single file on a conveyor apparatus. Various equipment has been developed for placing randomly deposited articles in a single file. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,493 and 5,740,899 both disclose and claim improvements in apparatus for handling and single filing articles for processing and transport. However, there are certain applications of such apparatus which require substantial volume of work and/or a particular physical arrangement of the apparatus and there has been a need for such apparatus in the art of article conveying and placement of articles in a single file. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.